


La Ira que domina

by Gilver2990



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilver2990/pseuds/Gilver2990
Summary: Por que la Ira es un de los sentimientos más poderosos y aterradores dentro de los 7 pecados capitales. ¿No es asi Hakuryuu? De la pagina Es de Fanfics #DesafioDeFuego
Relationships: Hakuryuu Ren/kouha Ren





	La Ira que domina

Con el paso de los años entreno creciendo con un resentimiento hacia su primo Kouen. Por no ir a su ayuda cuando el fuego acabo con su padre y hermanos. Pero ese sentimiento fue retenido por una persona..

-Se encontraba practicando con su lanza, el sudor perlaba por su frente por el rato que llevaba practicando- ¿Cuanto tiempo estarás ahí? -Miro hacia una esquina-

-Salio con una sonrisa algo burlona mientras en sus manos tenia un vaso lleno de agua- ¿A casó no puedo ver a primo favorito? -Sus palabras solo molestaban al de ojos azules mientras el otro acomodaba con elegancia un mechón rosa-

-Se acerco para tomar el vaso y acabarlo de un golpe, tenia mucha sed pero con eso no era suficiente para el- Detesto que digas eso.. Kouha -Jalo rápido al contrario para comenzar a besarlo-

Hakuryuu se molestaba cuando se refería con el como "primo" en vez de su novio. Su relación la mantenían en secreto. Hakuryuu por su madre y Kouha por sus hermanos, el dueño de Leraje sabia que tendría el apoyo de ellos sin duda pero con mucho esfuerzo logro acercarse al de cabellos negros y aceptara sus sentimientos por el ya que de forma recelosa renegaba pensando que solo era una trampa ya después vio que no era así.

-Se alejo de el y sonrió de medio lado mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- ¿Aun tienes sed? -Y con la sensualidad que caracteriza al mayor solo hizo que el otro le abrazara con posesión por las caderas soltando una risa por el gesto-

Aun no me eh saciado de ti.. -Dijo viendo de una forma profunda causando un temblor en el contrario-

Después de ese día Hakuryuu partía a Balbadd. Y el temor de Kouha se cumpliría cuando el chico de cabellos negros tuviera que regresar cuando el emperador de Kou muriera.

Por que desde que Aum Madaura le recordara la causa de su sufrimiento la Ira emanó en el de una forma tan poderosa que nadie podría detener. Al de ojos azules no le importo caer en la depravación. Incluso pelear junto con Judal para después matar a su madre. No le importo matar a Alibaba cuando trato de razonar con el, incluyendo que Judal se llevara aun devastado Aladdin para sus propios fines.

No le importo ver la expresión de suplica y horror de Koumei, Kougyoku y Kouha cuando dio la orden para ejecutar a Kouen.

Mando a Koumei al exilio mientras que a Kougyoku le permitió seguir en el imperio. A Kouha lo mando a encerrar una habitación, sólo para el. Sin importa cuanto el chico ahora profesaba odiarlo por lo que hizo sobre todo a su hermano mayor el mismo le recordaba con besos y caricias en contra de su voluntad que solo tenia que mirar al actual emperador, Ren Hakuryuu.

Sin importar destrozar la poca cordura que quedaba en la persona que ama, terminando de acabar con su voluntad. Cuando el de cabellos rosa mencionaba a Kouen los celos tan fuertes que lo abordan se convertían en ese sentimiento tan destructivo.

Y por desgracia nunca se dio cuenta de ello. Ya que ese sentimiento invadía la visión, te envenenaba la sangre y causaba los peores desastres que hacían huella en el alma.


End file.
